Hagakure Knows All
by cassy1994
Summary: Part of Dorm Drabbles, but works as a stand alone fic. Hagakure sees and hears everything, it helps that she can't be seen.


Hagakure Knows All

Hagakure sees and hears everything, it helps that she can't be seen.

HTHTHTHTHTHT

Hagakure's Pov

I stretched out on the couch, being careful not to hit Midoriya. He was kind enough to let me cuddle with him again. The common room was filled with its usual energy of the group after a long day of training, which meant that everyone was talking about what they did to improve today.

I pretended to stifle a yawn. "Ahhh, ugh guys, I'm beat. I'm going to go to bed." After getting off the couch, I turned to Midoriya. "Thank you for cuddling!"

His ears went red and he offered his thanks as well.

"Good night everybody!" I said cheerfully, before heading to the stairs. Once I was sure I was out of sight, I quickly started peeling off my clothes on my way to my room. By the time I got to my room I was completely invisible, I unlocked the door and threw my clothes in, before relocking the door and putting the key in its hiding spot.

Then I raced back downstairs. Everyone was still where I had left them. I walked slowly around the room, stopping at each group and just watched and listened. This was my favorite part of the day, when I could just observe.

I stopped at the Bakusquad first. Kirishima and Bakugo were on one couch, Bakugo was slumped back with his arm around Kirishima. Kaminari, Sero and Ashido were on another.

"...No way, Vaporeon(1) is definitely a cuter eeveelution than Umbreon. Plus water type versus dark type, it's no contest!" Mina exclaimed, crossing her arms and leaning back as if she had made her point.

Kaminari leaned further forward so he could see Mina better, "Are you kidding? Of course it's no contest because Umbreon would totally win any contest."

Sero laughed, "How'd you guys even start this eeveelution cuteness fight this time?"

Kirishima smiled, "Cause Blasty called him Pikachu, and Mina said Denki was a less cute version of Jolteon."

Kaminari and Mina shot fake glares at Kirishima. Sero laughed and then said, "Hey I bet we could come up with Eeveelutions for the whole class, like regular Eevee would be Uraraka, Jolteon is Denki, and Mina is Espeon."

Mina jumped forward in her seat, "Ooh, ooh, Hagakure would be Sylveon, Todoroki would be a Glaceon and Flareon mix, and Tokoyami is Umbreon!"

Kaminari nodded while Kirishima pointed out, "Except we have more classmates than there are Eevees."

I started walking away as they started talking about the rest of the pokemon. I wandered back over to Midoriya and the others.

Tokoyami and Tsuyu were talking with Midoriya about some pro-heros, while Ida and Uraraka were listening but occasionally piping in. Mineta was trying to talk as well but all he wanted to add to the conversation was how some of the pro-heros dressed, or didn't dress.

"Oh my Gods and Heavens!" Mineta suddenly exclaimed, a predatory look in his eyes. "I just realized, Hagakure doesn't wear clothes with her hero outfit! She is totally undressed."

The room was silent for a moment while all eyes on were on him, some of the guys blushed and the girls moved to cover themselves. I subconsciously covered myself, even though they couldn't see me and didn't know I was there. All of a sudden there was a flurry of movement from some of the guys as they surrounded him.

I heard a few explosions, some thuds, followed by a loud thwack. Then Ida's voice rang out. "That is inappropriate and disrespectful to our classmate."

As the guys stepped away I heard Sero's voice, "That should hold the grape pervert."

Ida, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sero stepped away from Mineta to reveal a new black eye and his mouth covered in tape and his hands behind his back. Bakugo 'tched' while he and Kirishima went back to sitting where they had been

Ida adjusted his glasses, "Next time you encounter Hagakure, I expect you to apologize."

The commotion died down as soon as it had started. Midoriya resumed his conversation with Tokoyami and Tsuyu about their favorite heros.

I carefully stepped around Mineta and headed over to Jiro and Yaoyorozu. They were talking with Todoroki in hushed voices.

I took in their expressions before getting to them. Yaoyorozu and Jiro had mischievous looks in their eyes, while Todoroki had a pained expression in his eyes. As I neared them I could hear them better.

"He probably doesn't even like me like that, I mean he cuddles with everyone. He was cuddling with Hagakure earlier. And he never seems to start the cuddling with me." Todoroki muttered.

I held my breath, and glanced back at Midoriya. I then moved myself so I could see Midoriya and watch Todoroki's expressions.

"Ah, but Todo-Kun, do you ever let him ask you?" Yaoyorozu asked. Todoroki's cheeks showed a faint blush on them.

Jiro sighed. "You have to give him a chance to ask you instead of just pulling him into your arms. For the most part, he does ask pretty much everyone."

"It's easy to pull him into my arms, but asking him out, completely different. And I can't just do it the way Bakugo asked Kirishima." He said putting his head in his hands.

Jiro and Yaoyorozu shared a look before looking over to Midoriya. I looked over as well. Midoriya was still talking to Tokoyami and Tsuyu but he was glancing over at Todoroki with a concerned look on his face.

Yaoyorozu must have noticed too because without moving too much, she started whispering. "Todo-kun, if you peek very carefully, Midoriya-kun is looking at you."

"He looks very concerned about you." Jiro added. Todoroki groaned quietly.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better, besides even if he is, it's probably because he has such a kind heart. It doesn't prove anything." He said dejectedly, but I could see his fingers spreading ever so slightly as he took a look.

Midoriya glanced back over at that moment and bit his lip, tilting his head to the side, looking a bit more concerned than he had before. Todoroki groaned again.

"I can't believe how cute he is." Todoroki sighed into his hands. He pushed his fingers through his hair and sat up, sparing a glance at Midoriya, who looked away quickly so as not to be caught, he continued. "I don't think I will ever have the courage to ask him out, not when he is so pure he makes my heart melt."

I quickly covered my mouth to keep myself from letting out an 'Awe' at how romantic Todoroki was being.

Yaoyorozu and Jiro smiled sympathetically at him. "You know, we could always do some digging for you." Jiro started.

"And since it's us, you know that it won't spread through the gossip mill." Yaoyorozu finished.

Todoroki considered it for a moment. "As long as you don't let on that I am the one who wants to know."

Jiro and Yaoyorozu nodded. Jiro decided that was as good a time as any to change the subject. "So, if we have that figured out, my dad was telling me about this new band he discovered…"

I started walking away. I still wanted to know how Todoroki's crush went, but that wouldn't be resolved tonight so I headed over to Shoji and Ojiro.

They were playing video games with Koda, Sato and Aoyama. They were my favorite group to observe, mainly because they were all such nice guys and Shoji and Ojiro almost always would try to talk to me when they knew I was there. The biggest reason I liked being around them though was because I really liked Shoji.

They were playing a four-person team game, and from what I could tell, Aoyama and Koda were on a team against Sato and Ojiro, with Shoji watching. Two of Shoji's arms were in use as a mouth and an extra eye, probably to keep an eye on Mineta behind him.

As I got closer, his eye seemed to turn directly to me. I jokingly held my finger up to my mouth as if to do a shushing gesture. Shoji's eye extended a little bit and tapped me on the head lightly as if he was acknowledging I was there. I stood in awe a bit, before quickly looking around.

Nobody else seemed to be looking at Shoji, so they probably didn't notice his odd gesture. I turned back to Shoji and pointed my hand at him, then did two fingers to my eyes, before pointing to myself. I was suddenly worried he could see me.

But Shoji shrugged. It was a big obvious shrug, that confirmed my fears. I considered running, but I couldn't move, embarrassment holding me in place.

"So Shoji, you said earlier that you upgraded your costume with that support girls help. How did you upgrade it?" Ojiro asked while he concentrated on not dying in the video game.

Shoji's eye turned to Ojiro, before turning back to me. His extra mouth spoke though, "I asked her for special contacts, that I could try with my quirk."

Koda glanced briefly at Shoji, "Why do you need special contacts?"

Shoji hesitated. His extra eye looked away from me. "I figured even if I have a few fighting moves more often than not, I am best suited to observation, and search and rescue as a hero, since that utilizes my quirk a bit better than extra hands sometimes. So I asked the support girl for some thermal imaging contacts, so I can better keep an eye on _everyone_ in the class."

The other guys were quiet for a moment. Aoyama turned to Shoji, his voice was quiet, "You were thinking of a certain someone when you asked for those, weren't you?"

Shoji nodded, and Sato spoke next without taking his eyes of the game, "You must really like her a lot?"

I saw then, the back of Shoji's neck was red, and even with his mask, I saw him swallow hard before he nodded. His voice sounded a little strangled as he said, "I like her so much, I can't even begin to say."

I felt it rise up in my stomach, I was going to be sick. I felt my eyes watering with tears, and when Shoji's eye turned back to me, I started taking a step back.

I barely heard Koda complain that Aoyama was making them lose before I turned and ran, tears threatening to fall. I carefully dodged the others in the class as I ran towards the stairs.

I made it all the way to my room before the tears actually started falling. I pulled my key from its spot and fumbled with the lock. When I finally got it open, I threw my key at my desk and flopped down onto my bed.

The tears poured from my eyes and I couldn't stop the sob that wracked it's way through my body. He likes someone. He likes someone so much he got special equipment to keep them safe. I lost my chance because he likes someone.

I grabbed my pillow and curled onto my side as another sob wracked through me. Shoji likes someone, and it's not me.

I heard a light knock at my door. I sniffled and cuddled closer to my pillow, choosing to ignore the person for the time being. After all, I had pretended to go to bed a long time ago, and after hearing that Shoji likes someone, I wish I had gone to bed then.

The person outside my door lightly knocked again. I wanted to tell them to go away. When a third knock came, slightly louder than the rest, I sniffled and got up. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped my nose quick before I grabbed my fluffy pink robe off my desk chair and answered my door.

I was shocked to see Shoji at my door, but then it occured to me that he knew I had been downstairs. I felt myself flush in embarrassment again. He knew I was downstairs, spying on everyone and was completely naked while doing so.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, concern in his voice that came from his extra hand, he still had the extra eye out too.

I nodded, then remembering he couldn't see me I tried to speak, but my throat felt tight because I was still crying.

He reached towards me with his arm that didn't have his quirk activated. "Hey, I can see you are crying, you don't have to try to lie to me."

I stepped back a bit from shock, and stuttered out a surprised, "You can see me?"

Shoji nodded, "Kind of, not to sound creepy, but I can see your body heat."

I felt myself blushing even more, but then I noticed Shoji's cheeks getting red too. "What I told the others about the contacts was true, I want to be able to better protect all our classmates. I don't need special thermal contacts for everyone else though."

I gulped, suddenly nervous, could that mean what I think it means. I hesitated to ask, "So why did you get them, if you don't need them for everyone else?"

He gulped again and looked away briefly. He muttered quietly, "I wanted them for you."

I heard my heart pounding against my chest and dully repeated, "You wanted them for me?" My brain wasn't processing his words. "But you said they were for a girl you like."

I saw the blush on his cheeks darken a bit. "They are," He whispered, his voice sounding anxious.

I stood stunned for a moment, as the pieces fell into place. I stayed quiet for a long time, I must have been quiet for too long because Shoji muttered something akin to good night and turned back towards the stairs. Then it hit me. He likes me! Shoji likes me!

I ran out my door to him, and squealed, "Shoji!" He turned, surprise on his face. I jumped to tackle him, throwing my arms around his neck, but he caught me easily. I buried my face in his neck in the impromptu hug, and whispered, "I like you too, Shoji. I like you a lot."

I felt him tighten his grip on the hug. "Really?"

I nodded, and murmured, "Yeah, I do."

I could feel his smile against my shoulder and I leaned back to see his eyes. They were shining brightly and a few tears were bordering his lashes.

"Do you maybe want to try getting breakfast together tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly, as he set me down, he kept his arms around me though.

I smiled, "As a date, with you, of course!"

His eyes sparkled and I am pretty sure he was smiling below his mask. "Then I will see you in the morning, Hagakure."

He let go of me then and headed back towards the stairs. Just as he reached them, he turned back to look at me, both with his extra eye and his normal ones. I lifted my hand to send a wave in his direction, and then almost squealed when he waved back.

I went back to my room and did squeal in delight as I flopped back on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day!

HHTHTHTHTHT

(AN: So that got a little away from me at the end, but I think it turned out to be a good ship. And I really wanted a Hagakure fic, that she uses her invisibility to basically be a fly on the wall. Also longest drabble in this collection so far.

1)My knowledge of pokemon is extremely limited to google. So I am going off of names and pictures here. Also I don't own them either.

I hope you enjoyed. Much luv cassy.)


End file.
